rsckbdfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Crafting is a very diverse production skill in ClassicKBD. Crafting consists of leather and cloth working, pottery making, crafting jewellery, spinning, crafting glass, and crafting battlestaves. At level 40, players may enter the Crafting Guild, and at 99 can enter the Crafting Portal. Tools The crafting skill requires many tools that must be kept in the inventory whilst crafting. All of the tools can be purchased in a crafting shop. Locations: Al Kharid, Rimmington Leather Steps for making leather: # Obtain a cowhide from killing a cow. Cows can be found in Lumbridge and also near Yanille. # With a cowhide and coins in your inventory, speak to the Tanner in Al Kharid to tan your cowhide. # With a needle and multiple thread in your inventory, use the needle on the tanned cowhide. Dragonhide Body and Chaps each require 3 Dragonhide to make. Green Dragonhide Requires: 20 Ranged and 20 Defense to wield. Blue Dragonhide Requires: 60 Ranged and 60 Defense to wield. Red Dragonhide Requires: 100 Ranged and 100 Defense to wield. Black Dragonhide Requires: 120 Ranged and 120 Defense to wield. Magic Dragonhide Requires 140 Ranged and 140 Defense to wield. Dragonhide Stats Cloth Robes Stats Snakeweed Robes require 20 Magic and 20 Defense to wield. Ardrigal Robes require 60 Magic and 60 Defense to wield. Sito Foil Robes require 100 Magic 100 Defense to wield. Volencia Robes Moss require 120 Magic and 120 Defense to wield. Rogues Purse Robes require 140 Magic and 140 Defense to wield. Pottery Making pottery is a great way to start crafting. Players will need to use a pottery wheel and pottery oven in order to make pottery. Steps for making pottery: # Obtain some clay by mining a clay rock. # Obtain a bucket from buying one at any general store and fill it up by using it with a water source. # Use the bucket of water with the clay to make soft clay. # Use the soft clay with a pottery wheel and receive an unfired piece of pottery. A pottery wheel is found in Barbarian Village. # Use the unfired piece of pottery with a pottery oven. A pottery oven is found right next to the pottery wheel. Gems Cutting gems requires the player to use a chisel on an uncut gem. Jewelery Each form of jewellery requires a mould, a gold bar and a gem for the type of jewellery the player wishes to create. Once a player has these materials in their inventory, using a gold bar on a furnace will allow the player to craft the jewelry. After a player has crafted an amulet from a furnace, they must complete the amulet by attaching a string to it by using a ball of wool on the amulet. Ring Teleports Gold Ring Teleports - Varrock Sapphire Ring Teleports - Varrock, Southern Sea Village Emerald Ring Teleports - Varrock, Falador, Shilo Village Ruby Ring Teleports - Lumbridge, Falador, Port Khazard Diamond Ring Teleports - Lumbridge, Yanille, Deserts Landing Dragonstone Ring Teleports - Al Kharid, Barbarian Village, Brimhaven Opal Ring Teleports - Southern Sea Village, Watchtower, Gnome Stronghold Topaz Ring Teleports - Lava Guild(wild), Battlefield, Lost City, Thurgo Jade Ring Teleports - Seers Village, Deserts Landing, Red Dragon Isle(wild) Onyx Ring Teleports - Taverly, Kantrana, Outpost, Port Khazard, Brimhaven Silver Gold Gold jewellery provides no bonuses and the amulet cannot be E: . Sapphire Emerald Ruby Diamond Dragonstone Opal Topaz Jade Onyx Spinning Spinning is done on spinning wheels found throughout ClassicKBD. Spinning wheels can be found next to the Falador east bank, upstairs in a building southwest of Seers' Village bank, and upstairs in Lumbridge Castle. To spin wool or flax, simply use the item on the spinning wheel. Glass Making Making glass is a long process that requires a glassblowing pipe which can be found in a building on Entrana. Steps for making glass: # Obtain a bucket (available from any general store). # Go to Entrana and use the bucket on a sand pit to get a bucket of sand. # On the other side of Entrana, pick up some seaweed. # Use the seaweed on a range giving soda ash. # Use the bucket of sand on a furnace while the sodium carbonate is in your inventory to receive glass. # Use a Glassblowing pipe on the glass and choose the item you wish to make. ' Battlestaves' Making elemental battlestaves is a long and involved process and requires relatively high crafting and magic levels. Steps for making battlestaves: # Obtain a battlestaff from Zaff's Superior Staves in Varrock. # Craft an unpowered orb from molten glass with a glassblowing pipe. # Go to the obelisk of the type of staff you want to make. # Cast the relevant charge orb spell on the obelisk to charge your orb. # Attach the charged orb to the battlestaff. Battlestaves can also be enchanted by Thormac the sorceror upon completion of the Scorpion Catcher quest for 40,000 coins to increase the WeaponAim and WeaponPower stats from +35 to +51.